Treasure
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Just a small serious of drabbles (least I think they can be considered that XD) ... A/N and stuff inside.


Soo, here's to trying something different instead of focusing on stories I really should be focusing on...

Decided to take a stab at writing those drabble thingies :P and this is what came about... Not really sure if it can be considered drabble? Because it all has kind of the same theme? I don't know, maybe. XD Enjoy!

There's nothing mature in this as far as I know of but it does hint of a Luffy/Shanks relationship at the end... I can't leave that out! I'll write Luffy/Shanks whenever I get the chance, lmao.

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

Luffy's lying there, right beside the red-haired captain. He's curled up against Shanks' chest and his eyes are closed as Shanks' fingers roam through his dirty locks and he hums a song of sorts to Luffy.

They're to themselves, in a clearing Shanks had discovered in the forest a week or so back. Shanks had brought Luffy out here for a picnic, and an escape from Foosha. He has no guilt on the matter either, even as he lies here with the seven year old boy beside him in between a state of sleep and being awake.

Luffy's near the point of dosing off, but he wants to stay awake longer because he fears if he falls asleep that when he wakes up again, Shanks won't be there beside him.

Shanks however keeps with his lullaby, relaxing both himself and Luffy as the breeze blows gently over them. He doesn't mind if Luffy sleeps. He'll be here when Luffy awakes. He wouldn't dare go anywhere, not with a moment like this where all is right in the world. He considers this as close to perfection as he can get, right here.

Honestly, Shanks doesn't care if he finds the One Piece, he doesn't care if he becomes King of the Pirates. In fact, he'd rather see this energetic child achieve that goal instead of himself because Shanks has found all he needs in life, all he wants. Luffy is sweeter than any sum of gold, than any legacy left by the man he use to run with because Luffy is Shanks' treasure and Shanks is perfectly content with that.

* * *

Luffy's fourteen now, as he spends his last day with his older brother Ace. The older D. brother is seventeen now and ready to start his life as a pirate. Luffy's happy for him for going out there and achieving his dream and he knows he'll set out in three more years and see Ace again. However, it's still bitter sweet, Luffy's still sad to see his brother go.

They're at the docks, and Ace is saying goodbye to those that he's come to know in town, then lastly there's Luffy and Ace stops in front of him, and smiles down at him.

"Well, here I go… You can still join me you know." Ace said, almost hoping that Luffy would join him.

"No way! I don't wanna take orders from you Ace!" Luffy retorted in a soft growl and Ace chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Very well then." He said with a smile and brought the boy into a hug.

Luffy hugged him back, nuzzling into Ace's bare chest.

"I'll see you again, I promise." Ace said, taking in a deep breath and Luffy's scent one last time before he left.

Ace had his dreams, his goals, something to prove yes. But, Luffy was above it all. Luffy's love was the most desired treasure Ace could've required in his life. He would return to that, when he had accomplished all he set out to do.

Luffy released his brother and looked up to him, smiling. "I know."

And with that, Ace let go of his little brother and went on his way.

* * *

They've been sailing together for 2 years now. They've been through thick and thin, through hell and back. They've had their rough times, their good times and times were some went their separate ways only to come back again.

Luffy's crew is one of a kind, an odd bunch of pirates but a loving group of friends and family nonetheless.

It's hard to find people like them, so devoted and willing to protect not just themselves but the others as well. Nami, Zoro, Brook, Robin, the whole lot of them are friends that are irreplaceable.

And although Luffy strives to be King of the Pirates and find the One Piece, is nakama are some of the greatest treasure of all.

* * *

They're on Punk Hazard, and it's bringing out the most in all of them. That's no surprise. The enemies get tougher and tougher. What surprises Luffy though is seeing _him_ again. He hasn't saw him since Loguetown.

It's just a coincidence that they arrived on this island at the same time, and had to end up working together, much to the grey haired male's dismay.

But, it didn't turn out so bad. They worked together rather nicely, for a couple of Marines and a band of rowdy pirates. Luffy knows though that when it's all over, said and done, that White Chase Smoker will be hunting him down again. He's determined to arrest him, nothing will change that, not even the twisted type of friendship they have.

Still though, that doesn't stop Tashigi from standing up to Smoker and lecturing him on how he should let it go with Luffy; because if not for Luffy in the first place, Smoker would've surely been dead long ago in Loguetown.

Tashigi's statement is: "Friends like that are far and few in between. They're a diamond in the rough, a treasure you shouldn't throw away because you might need them again someday."

Smoker retorts against the words, obviously but Tashigi does have a point and Smoker will take it into consideration the next time he meets Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

The time's drawing near, as they approach Green Bit. They're not quite there yet, and are still on the Thousand Sunny.

All of the Mugiwara's are left to their own devices, pretty much. Nami's keeping watch. Sanji's preparing lunch. Usopp and Franky are working together on some new project that's in the works. Zoro's training. Brook appears to have fallen asleep on deck. Chopper's in his room, surely experimenting with new medicines and Robin's sitting to herself, reading a book.

Luffy's sitting on Sunny's head, looking bored out of his mind as he watches out for any sign of land.

Caesar is still in his cuffs, being as useless as ever and Law is leaned against the mast of the ship, thinking back on his and Luffy's short time spent with that Breed guy.

Law's staring at Luffy intently, without the boy even knowing it. Luffy's an odd one, and a scary one when it comes to him invading Law's personal space but that's something about the idiot that's just naturally likeable – even to Law.

Nobody sees it, but Law smiles to himself. Luffy's friendship is a treasure that anyone is lucky to have.

* * *

Time has passed, Luffy has achieved his goal of finding the One Piece and becoming the Pirate King and he has returned back to Shanks. He's standing in front of him on the same pier in Foosha, and this time it's he who extends the hat out to the older male – very much intending to keep to their promise those long years back.

Shanks just smiles though, takes the hat and places it back upon Luffy's head. Luffy stares up at him and blinks on confusion.

"I thought you treasured this hat…" Luffy muttered.

"I treasure you." Shanks said, softly as he placed his hand upon Luffy's cheek, his thumb caressing over the skin.

Luffy stared up at him, still a little bewildered. Yet, he then smiled – not his usual goofy wide grin but a more subtle and understanding and if Shanks didn't know any better, he would've said that Luffy's finally learnt some maturity through the years as a pirate.

Before any more words are said, Luffy's arms encircle around Shanks and he hugs the red head tightly.

Shanks just chuckles and when he finds the perfect moment, he leans in to kiss Luffy – another thing that takes Luffy by surprise but Luffy returns it without question.

* * *

If you're feeling generous, leave a review or two. ^^ Or not, that's kool too, lol.


End file.
